


Christmas Short Story (Liam)

by Candy72008



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy72008/pseuds/Candy72008
Summary: Liam must leave a very pregnant Riley right before Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Royal Romance it's owned by Pixelberry

Choices: Royal Romance 

"Time to wake up my love" Liam whispered into Riley's ear. She groaned replying, "Why do you have to leave so early?" He chuckled kissing her swollen stomach. He sighed saying, "I will miss you two while I am away completing this deal with France." Riley got up with him and they both got dressed knowing he needed to go meet the jet. "You'll be back before Christmas right Liam." Liam pulled her into a hug replying, "I will be back as soon as I can. They know I have to be back in Cordonia by the 24th or they will have hell to pay from the queen." Riley chuckled as she finished dressing and made sure Liam looked good. She kissed his lips softly murmuring, "I'll miss you." Liam groaned replying, "I will miss you more, my queen. But when I return I am kidnapping you to the bedroom for a few days."

They left the bedroom together heading down to the front door she'd walk him to the limo. She whispered, "I wish I could go with you." Liam replied with regret in his tone, "So do I but, your doctor has grounded you until the birth. He won't risk an early delivery and neither will I." Riley nodded she agreed with the doctor even if she wasn't happy with staying behind. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she heard, "It's about time Brooks I was about to send a search and rescue team." Riley glared at her longtime friend Drake before replying, "I'd love to see you move faster carrying 30 lbs all the time Mr. Walker. Besides, you should be thrilled to be having some alone time with Liam before I steal him back. Plus, once the little one arrives Liam will be very busy." Drake sighed he wished Riley could go but, he had agreed to go in her place since she couldn't travel. He knew how hard it would be on her being apart from Liam would be for her.

They continued on to the limo as soon as they reached the car Riley kissed Liam goodbye and then hugged Drake as well. The two got into the limo and she watched it drive off with them to the jet. Bastien said, "We should get you back inside my queen. The king wouldn't like it if you caught a cold." Riley ignored him and waited until another limo arrived. Bastien stiffened Riley rolled her eyes saying, "It's only Hana and Savannah they are going to keep me occupied with a baby shower while Liam is away." Soon she was hugging both women and heading into the palace much to Bastien's pleasure. As soon as the doors closed Hana said, "Oh Riley, Liam called to ask for a favor but, I had already agreed to help you. So, I had to turn him down but I never found out what he had wanted. I feel so bad for being rude to him." Riley smiled patting Hana saying, "He likely wanted you to keep me company while he was gone. Let's tell him about the baby shower we are throwing." Riley took out her cell phone and dialed Liam's number.

Liam chuckled into the phone asking, "Do you miss me already my queen? We haven't even taken flight yet." Riley smiled saying, "I am calling to let you know Hana and Savannah are here. We will be having a baby shower while you are in France it should keep me busy so I don't miss you too much." Liam let out a sigh of relief he had been concerned about her being lonely with nothing to do but, miss him. "Thanks for letting me know I feel better knowing this. I must let you go were about to take off. I Love you Riley" "I love you too Liam be safe" with that the call ended. Riley turned to the two women saying, "Time to plan a baby shower and get that nursery ready. We are just waiting for Ana De Luca from Trend she's going to help with ideas for the nursery."

Liam set his phone to airplane mode rubbing his thumb over the ultrasound photo that was on his phone. Drake asked, "Is Brooks missing you already we haven't even left Cordonia yet." Liam shook his head no replying, "Hana just arrived and Riley wanted me to know that she wasn't alone. Apparently, Hana and Savannah are going to help her throw a baby shower while I am gone. It will give her something to do and make the public happy at the same time. They have been persistent about a baby shower and the nursery. We wanted to wait until she was closer to delivery. Riley said baby showers are women-only events anyway so this is the perfect time for one." Drake smiled before nudging him saying, "So she was reassuring you she'd be busy and not lonely without you. So that you won't feel guilty about leaving her." Liam nodded looking at Drake, "Riley's always been thoughtful. How are things going with Kiara?" He asked now looking at a very stunning photo of Riley with a good view of her large stomach.

Drake looked over at the screen taken by surprise by the image. Drake smiled saying, "Pregnancy seems to agree with her she's positively radiant. You're a very lucky man. Kiara and I broke things off agreeing to be friends. Riley helped us both see that. She didn't tell us what to do. Just helped us work things out. We came to the realization that while we were attracted to each other we didn't fit as a couple." Liam smiled Riley loved to help in any way she could he said, "I'm sorry Drake. I had hoped you'd join me soon." Drake chuckled replying, "You're really out of the loop Liam. I am glad things with Kiara ended. I'm engaged to OLiva now. I know it seems unlikely but we work and she doesn't expect me to be something I'm not." Liam's eyes widened in surprise before replying, "I'm happy for you both." Drake smirked replying, "Thanks I'm surprised Riley didn't tell you. But, knowing her she likely felt I'd tell you when I was ready. So, you're not the only one who wants to return quickly." Liam was relieved to hear that although he knew Drake wouldn't have wanted to socialize anyway. Drake could see the stress and concern on Liam's face so he added, "Riley gave me all the information I'd need. Along with several arguments to support our stand on things. Don't worry we will be back before you know it."Liam was thrilled when they landed and made it to the hotel to sleep. The meeting they had would be the next day. He groaned knowing he wouldn't sleep well without his wife in the bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam had tossed and turned most of the night without his wife lying next to him. He woke up to his morning wood groaning at the sight. He wasn't sure if taking care of it would make things better or worse. He decided he'd likely miss Riley even worse if he did take care of it. He felt it would be best to wait until he needed to do so. Liam took a brisk shower and dressed before heading to the living room of the suit. He found the kitchenette table with Drake already up and ready. Drake nodded and pointed at the pot of coffee and the breakfast. Liam turned on the news to make sure nothing was going on that would affect the negotiations in France. As soon as the meal was finished he brushed his teeth then headed out to the meeting. After a week of meetings and making no progress, Liam and Drake returned to the hotel room. Liam plopped on the couch turning on the tv while Drake grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey for them to share. Once the food arrived for the evening meal they sat and ate. At some point during his meal, there was a special report about Cordonia and it's queen. Liam watched the report on the baby shower and how it was the first of it's kind. Both he and Drake chuckled when there was a collection of common Cordonian pregnant women in attendance. Riley had gifted each woman a bassinet and Liam loved her all the more for it.

Drake nudged him when photo's of his nursery and Mother appeared in a slideshow. Drake said, "It figures she'd find the lost photo's of you and your mom." Liam nodded too filled with emotion at the moment and he was even more touched when Riley announced if it was a girl they'd name her after his Mother Margaret. Then he saw a slideshow of what must have been Riley's nursery Liam's breath caught when he saw her cradle. On the wood was a crown with the words our princess and a family crest that had both a lion and a unicorn. He had studied royal family crests and knew this on as the family had a scandal of the princess running off with the man she loved a smile reached his lips as he shook his head chuckling. He wondered if Riley knew she was descended from royalty. Suddenly his phone rang Liam answered surprised that suddenly they were more than eager to sign they'd meet again in the morning just to put pen to paper. He hung up letting out a sigh of relief looking at Drake saying, "They plan on signing tomorrow. We can tell the pilot that we can leave as soon as there is an opening." "What changed their minds," Drake asked. Liam smiled before replying, "Riley did. They saw the footage from the baby shower and it helped them make their conclusion."

Drake nodded smiling before saying, "As much as I'd love to go home tomorrow. I think we should add a day to be safe in case they wish to celebrate with us. It would be bad to run home right after signing. Liam groaned but replied, "You're right and Riley will say the same when I talk to her. I will contact the pilot and let him know to check the weather and plot a course as well as find an available time for taking off. As long as we're not delayed we will be home before the 24th." After spending the evening talking and drinking they both headed to bed. Waking early they both showered and dressed. Soon Liam's phone rang he answered it finding Riley on the phone. "My love how are you today? I just caught the baby shower on TV. I think it somehow helped with negotiations." He heard her sigh before saying, "You need to come home, Liam. I just saw the doctor and the midwife has been left at the palace until I deliver. The Braxton hicks contractions I have been having since 36 weeks have been making me dilate. I am currently at 5 centimeters I need to be at 10 to have the baby. They want to induce labor afraid I will drop the baby suddenly. I was able to talk them out of it for now. I had to promise to stay in my room and in bed until the baby comes." Liam plopped back onto his bed in shock. After a moment or two, he still didn't know what to say as Riley continued, "Hana had gift baskets delivered to the meeting room. Bastien has been called and the pilot. You will be on your way home before you know it. I will wait as long as I can." They said their goodbyes while Liam sat there letting it sink in. Drake barged into his room saying, "Livy just called we have to get home."

Liam nodded saying, "I can't believe it's already happening." Drake patted Liam on the back saying, "According to Livy everything has been taken care of. We just have to show up and either sign or reschedule. I am sure they will congratulate you and we can go home. Hopefully, we will get home before your baby arrives." Liam was glad Drake was there he felt overwhelmed soon he'd carry the title Father and it both thrilled him and terrified him. He put on his kingly face and preceded to the meeting. Soon he was being thanked for the gifts and given congratulations. Other than having to stay for some alcohol and cigars they parted rather quickly. Before he knew it he was on his private jet on his way home. Liam was tense and he once they achieved cruising altitude Liam paced the cabin. Drake sighed saying, "Liam sit down tiring yourself out won't help Riley. sit down and save your strength for when we get home. Riley will need you to help her stay home and not go to the hospital." Liam sat next to Drake sighing before saying, "She just doesn't want the security requirements to displace anyone in Cordonia from receiving the needed medical care in the maternity ward. So she wants to deliver at home if possible. If she can't she doesn't want to go until there is no choice." Drake could only shake his head he was positive Liam was rubbing off on her.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Cordonia without issue getting into a limo to head towards the palace. When they arrived at the palace Mara greeted them saying, "No new news to report king Liam. Last I heard nothing had changed. Feel free to go straight to the royal wing." Liam looked at her oddly but made his way to where Riley would be. Once he reached the top of the stairs he found a wall and a set of double doors with a sign that said royal family wing. He shook his head he didn't know how she always managed to surprise him. The guards at the door opened the door saying, "You're expected, King Liam." Liam walks past the doors watching them close behind him. Liam took in a deep breath as he took in the sight of the hallway that had been changed into a family sitting area. He smiled at Regina sitting on a sofa next to a bookcase. She smiled at him saying, "Do you like it, Liam? Riley thought it would be safer for the baby this way." He took a good look around seeing an office and play area. He walked passed the other bedrooms making his way to the one he shared with Riley. He smiled as he saw her sitting there eating pineapple. she smiled back saying, "Liam you made it."

Liam walked over to her kissing her forehead. Riley grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. She then whispered in his ear saying, "Did you know sex is supposed to bring on labor. Perhaps you can help me with that later." Liam chuckled squeezing her hand. He had no issues with that request if it was needed. His eyebrows arched as he caught her hand under her nightgown. Riley flushed slightly before saying, "I'm supposed to stimulate my breast and nipples. Getting milk production going should help labor." He nodded saying, "I'll help any way I can. I like what you did with the palace." She smiled at him saying, "I told the designer I wanted Fort Knox. I think this wing is very secure. I don't want you worrying while having to deal with meetings and dignitaries." Liam smiled at his wife's thoughtful nature. He got into the bed behind her and massaged her back knowing that it often bothered her now. "Can I marry you again?" she whispered to him causing him to chuckle before replying, "I'd marry you a thousand times my love." Drake snorted at the response fighting the urge to roll his eyes. They spent the evening playing games and talking until it got late. Once everyone went to bed Liam turned a heated look to Riley she smiled and motioned for Liam to join her in the bed.

Liam stripped slowly for her enjoying how her eyes kept roaming his body. It always turned him on the way she looked at him. He joined her in the bed naked as usual a pair of sleep pants sat on the nightstand next to the bed. He leaned over and kissed her fervently only breaking the kiss so that he could remove her nightgown. Once she was bare his hand cupped one breast as his mouth suckled at her other breast. He hand went into his hair as his mouth moved from one to the other. Eventually, he kissed up from her chest to her lips. He pushed her back on the bed pausing to kiss her stomach and move her to her side. Her side was one of two positions they could both enjoy. He couldn't wait any longer he had missed her desperately and he told her so. Once she was in the position he spooned her from behind and slowly joined them as one. They both moaned at his entrance and his slow movements. He enjoyed making love to his wife as much as he enjoyed the fast and hot passionate sex they had. Soon they both reach there release and shortly after Riley fell asleep Liam following shortly after her. His arm was draped around her body holding her close to him.

It wasn't until the bed was suddenly wet that Liam woke. He got up and quickly put on his pajama bottoms. He made his way to the door opening it. He noticed a guard he said, "Get the doctor and the midwife Riley's water just broke." He went back to the bed to check on Riley finding her already awake. He grabbed her had and squeezed it as the midwife came in. Soon the doctor arrived and he had to force her labor. Liam heard the doctor say that the Pitocin would make the contractions worse. He was concerned about the pain she'd be in but Riley was strong so he wasn't worried. Within a few hours, the medication was working and Riley was ready to push. She pushed with every contraction for an hour before the head exited her body. A few moments after the head was out the shoulders followed. Once the shoulders were out the rest of the body soon quickly followed. Within moments the baby was crying the doctor motioned Liam over offering to let him cut the cord. The baby was then taken to be cleaned up and soon was given to Riley. She looked over the baby in her arms smiling checking for ten toes and fingers before looking at the child's sex. She smiled saying, "Hello Princess Margaret welcome to Cordonia." She passed the baby to Liam who gently took Margaret and smiled down at her. When Margaret started to cry, Riley put Margaret to her breast and let her nurse. Liam was awed but knew he'd have to leave them both to announce Margaret's arrival. He kissed each girl's head before letting the others in to see Margaret. He called a press conference and in a few moments, he was outside the palace announcing the arrival of Princess Margaret. As soon as the announcement was finished Liam returned to the two women who held his heart. Riley smiled at Liam's return with humor in her eyes she said, "I believe Santa will need to get one more gift on his sled this year." Liam chuckled replying, "I am sure he will manage even with the extremely short notice.

He sat next to Riley in the bed totally in awe by his daughter. He was already in love with the little girl who was only minutes old. He smiled softly saying, "I hope you won't mind sharing my heart with another woman my love?" Riley giggled before replying, "As long as you don't mind sharing mine with another man when we eventually have a son." Liam waited for his daughter to finish eating before offering, "I'll take her so you can get some rest." He removed his jacket and shirt before taking his daughter from Riley's arms. He kissed Riley on the forehead and quietly left the room. With his daughter against his bare chest, he joined everyone in the converted hallway. Leo clapped his brother on his back before saying, "Fatherhood seems to agree with you." Drake snorted before adding, "That little girl will have daddy wrapped around her little fingers. Just like her Mother does." As Liam held his daughter he knew Drake was right as he held the blanket against her small body.

When Riley woke she joined everyone urging them all to see the nursery. Their daughter wouldn't stay in the nursery until she slept through the night but Riley wanted it ready anyway. Liam's breath hitched as he saw the nursery. The walls and ceiling of the room was a mural. The ceiling had the sky half day and half night. The walls had a lion and lioness with four cubs under the shade of a big tree in the grass. There was a watering hole that was low on the wall there was an actual mirror for the water. There was even a cave that represented the lion's home on the night side of the mural with the lion family sleeping inside. He noticed the male protecting his cubs and mate causing him to smile. He loved it this would work for all their children until they were old enough to move further away from their parents.

The End


End file.
